


Roses For Her, Lily’s For Him

by Micha_in_the_bathroom



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Death, First Person, M/M, Muffins, Roses, Skephalo, angst I guess?, graveyard, lilys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micha_in_the_bathroom/pseuds/Micha_in_the_bathroom
Summary: I was sure the owner wouldn't mind, and they'd grow back by the next time I was there...speaking of which, now that I had one, I should've probably-"Hey!"Well crap"Are you the guy who's been stealing my flowers?"
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Original Female Character(mentioned)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 315





	Roses For Her, Lily’s For Him

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually do stores in first person, but I guess I just figured it would fit this one? I don’t knowww-  
> Anyway, tell me if you liked it at the end!  
> (It isn’t to good, be warned-)

Roses. Roses were her favourite. Maybe it's because she thought they smelt good, or maybe she liked the way they looked. They were her favourite. That's why she wanted to call her daughter Rose. Maybe flower names run in her family. Her mother's name wasn't a flower. Maybe she just liked flowers.  
These roses were red. Red ones were her favourite. Red was her favourite colour. They matched the colour of her hair.  
I actually had no idea who's garden this is, but it had the prettiest flowers on the way there. I only take them sometimes. But I never bought any. She didn't like bought flowers. She said 'the shop sucked the life from them' so this is where I get them. I was sure the owner wouldn’t mind, and they'd grow back by the next time I was there...speaking of which, now that I had one, I should’ve probably-

"Hey!"

Well crap

"Are you the guy who's been stealing my flowers?" 

I glanced up and met the eyes of a boy. Dark brown hair and pale skin, and eyes that matched the colour of the stems. Green. Bright green. 

"Uh-"

"Oh My goodness, the least you could do is ask! I'd've let you have some anyway" the boy sighed, stepping out of his house and walking towards me, "I'd even give you some seeds so you can grow your own!"

I was terrible at keeping flowers alive. They always end up dying. She was good at taking care of them, she tried to show me how. I never learnt, but I'd let her show me every single time, and admire how peaceful she looked, her sea blue eyes so concentrated and hair seeming to effortlessly to flow down her shoulders,

"Oh my Goodness anyway, you're lucky I just got dressed to go on a jog" the boy shook his head, continuing to step forward till he was barely two feet away from me, and I could really notice our hight difference. He was taller than me, but just barely. There was about the same hight difference between the two of us, as there was between me and her, but I was taller then, "now c'mon, I gotta know if she's worth stealing my flowers"

"W-what?" The first word I'd managed to utter that,

"Yeah, c'mon, your date, let's go" he smiled, walking towards his gate to the pavement, "let's not keep her waiting"

I didn't say anything, just frowned and sighed, getting up from my place kneeling on the ground and walking to his side, to tired to object to him coming with me. I doubted he'd listen anyway. 

"I like red roses" he started once we'd gotten like, a meter or so from his home, "I think they're really pretty, reds my favourite colour actually, I just think it looks pretty, and it's on so many nice fruits, what's your favourite colour?...you don't talk much do you? Okay well, that's fine, I don't mind...Hmm, y'know, I think I get why you were stealing my flowers" I looked up from the rose in my hands and met the same colour of the stem I was staring at, that vibrant green, "shop flowers are just...bad, y'know? They kinda, drain the life from the flowers"

Who the hell was this guy? Was it just her reincarnated? Or was this some cruel prank of god, torturing me with someone so, so similar to her?

"Oh anyway! What's your name? Mines Darryl by the way" he stated cheerfully, waiting for a response, "okay well then...I guess I'll just give you a nickname"

She gave me a nickname. It was spifey. I don't know why she chose that, but it stuck...my name doesn't even has an S in it,

"Okay! Skeppy!"

There was that S again...how?

"Yeah I like that...and, instead of Darryl so I have a nickname and you don't feel alone...call me badboyhalo! Or for short...bad!" The boys...Bads smile almost made me wince, seeming to familiar, "so okay...you've got a date right? You guys have been on what, four, five dates now? That's how many times my roses have gone missing...You're definitely going out by now...unless it's a different girl...and if so dude, get yourself in check...but anyway! Where are you guys going? Cause I know this really nice place that does these great muffins and-"

"Muffins?"

She hated muffins. Said they were just small cakes without make-up. His face lit up when I spoke, a glow making its way into his eyes,

"Yeah! Muffins! They're like uhh...cupcakes or just tiny cakes, but without...make up! And you don't always need make up, people are beautiful without it" he smiled, taking large wandering steps as he walked by the side of me, "so, are we nearly there?"

We are. I should’ve probably told him that I wasn’t going on a date. I hadn’t been on a date since...never mind. 

"So, do you like muf- oh hey, why are we going towards the..." I glanced up and saw his green eyes widen and his jaw clenched, before his eyes slammed shut and his walking became slower and less cheerful. I wanted to tell him it was okay. Ask him to keep rambling about random things and keep up his brisk pace, but talking seemed like so much effort, and everything he did reminded me of her. I didn’t need to read every engraving anymore, to find the one with her name on it. I knew which one it was. I had the rout memorised by then. Bad was silent for the rest of the journey, and I could tell he felt guilty. He shouldn't’ve.

We stopped. I bent down and placed the flower on her grave. I stayed kneeling there, unable to cry and unable to smile. Just simply existing for a second. Existing without her. And existing with him.

"Lily...I always loved that name you know...I think Lily's are my favourite flower" his voice was quiet, and timid, as if he expected me to be upset with him, as he read her name. Once I didn't say anything to stop him, he continued, "I've always wanted to name my daughter Lily, if I ever have one"

"Zak"

"W-what?"

"My name is Zak"

"I like that name" he smiled, and there wasn’t a tiny bit of pity that I'm so used to, and sick of, seeing, just thankfulness and care. Care for someone he just met. Care for someone he doesn't even know. Care for me.

"So" I started, and had to clear my throat because I hadn’t said more than a few words at a time for the past few months, "where's this great muffin place you were talking about?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again :3  
> I hope you enjoyed! And if you did then maybe comment or something, if you want? Give me some constructive criticism too, I always need to know what to improve on.  
> Thanks for taking the time to read this, random person!  
> (Also I’m sorry it’s pretty short-)


End file.
